This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for combining a digital microwave communications network and compact disc player technology to provide music on demand without the need for a user to carry an armload of compact discs with them. This system lends itself to implementation with compact disc players of the portable kind, such as “Walkman” type players and those commonly found in homes and automobiles. The present invention further distinguishes itself by allowing video games on demand for use on player units, such as sold under the “Nintendo” or “Sega” trademarks.
Current technology favors entertainment devices that require the purchase of songs or games on cassettes, compact discs or other digitally encoded media. These systems require a user to purchase a unit suitable for playing the music or game desired, and to continue purchasing cassettes or compact discs to ensure a supply of new entertainment. After a while a user has amassed a considerable collection of these discs or cassettes, and must carry them along with the compact disc or game player wherever he goes if he wishes to have “portable” entertainment.